Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Randomonium
Summary: Songfic. Rose really has to go, but Scorpius is dtermined to convince her to stay. Rather fluffy. ScoRose  no,duh . Please R


**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

'Scorpius, I really do need to go,' Rose sighed, looking out the window reluctantly. 'I have to get home.'

'Baby, come on, it's cold outside,' Scorpius said in a wheedling tone of voice, ensconced on the other side of the couch.

'I told them I was dropping off your present. You know they think we're just friends,' Rose reminded her illicit lover gently.

'Your hands were like ice when you came in. Do you really think I'm going to allow you to leave this house when it's this cold outside?' Scorpius said, turning one of the now warm hands over in his hand, running a finger down her palm.

Her hand clenched instinctively and a small smile graced her features. 'As sweet as it is that you care, love, you know how my mom can worry. And my dad, knowing I'm with a Malfoy… he'll be pacing the floor like there's no tomorrow,' she chuckled at the image of her harrowed father.

'Don't hurry home, beautiful,' Scorpius said, laying a light kiss on the inside of her wrist. 'Isn't it so much nicer in here, with the fire all crackling and warm?'

Rose gave the roaring fire a lazy glance. 'If only that darned thing was connected to the Floo network, I wouldn't have to go out into the blasted cold,' she remarked wryly.

'That would be perfectly unacceptable. I'm only temporarily in this primarily muggle abode, flower,' Scorpius returned with a smile. 'And you don't _have _to go out into the cold.'

'I really must, though. I really should be scurrying home right about now,' Rose told him regretfully.

'You're so beautiful,' Scorpius murmured, leaning forward to lift a tendril of her wavy hair, before smiling invitingly at her. 'Please don't hurry off.'

Rose relented slightly. 'I suppose half a drink more wouldn't hurt. I'm already a little too relaxed to Apparate. And it would warm me up no end,' she laughed.

Scorpius grinned at her and pushed himself off the couch. 'Put on some music while I pour,' he told her, gesturing towards the radio. 'Something to suit the mood.'

Rose smiled and fiddled with the dials, settling on some soft jazzy station as Scorpius returned with two crystal glasses filled with a little bit of firewhiskey. She accepted the proffered drink and raised it to her lips.

'But this is it,' she warned, just before she took a sip. 'And then I really have to go.'

'Why?' Scorpius asked, 'Can't you just stay here, where it's warm?'

Rose laughed. 'Aunt Audrey and Molly would faint. And possibly my father, too,' she chuckled.

'Baby, it's bad out there,' Scorpius told her pleadingly, running a hand down the underside of her jean covered calf. 'You're not going to even get a muggle cab.'

Rose sighed and allowed her head to lull back, her eyes drifting closed. There was a wonderful warmth in her stomach and she was so comfortable. She lifted her head and peeked at him from half-lidded eyes. 'I wish I knew how to be impervious to your persuasion and charm,' she murmured.

'Your eyes look like starlight,' Scorpius replied, not really listening to what she was saying. 'The way they're sparkling from the fire glinting off them.'

A light blush brushed Rose's cheeks, as a happy smile grew on her face as she chewed on her bottom lip.

'Mind if I move in closer?' Scorpius asked, moving between her bent legs without waiting for a reply. He put a hand between her waist and the couch for support and leant down to lay a delicate kiss on the underside of her jaw.

'I know what I should be saying,' Rose murmured dreamily, luxuriating in ministrations of his lips on her neck.

'Mmmhmm?' Scorpius' throat rumbled in prompting.

'No, no, no, sir,' Rose sighed without vehemence, as he gave her neck a gentle nip.

Scorpius chuckled, deciding to listen to the tone rather than the words.

'I could always just say I tried,' Rose said, 'but you presented too good an… mmm, that's nice… argument.'

'Why hurt my pride, after all,' Scorpius replied.

Rose made a face and gently pushed him away reluctantly, her hand on his chest. 'I really must go. It's getting late,' she said apologetically.

Scorpius laughed, and cupped her face. 'Stop resisting. It is very cold outside.'

Rose looked out the window again. 'It really is,' she agreed.

'No, but I have to go,' Rose insisted, blocking Scorpius as he leant in again, pulling herself into more of a sitting position.

'Warm in here,' Scorpius reminded her, smiling disarmingly and leaning again, meeting no resistance as he nibbled her earlobe.

'Mmm, no, I can't,' Rose whined, moving her head away from his distractingly talented mouth.

'It's lucky you dropped by when you did, just before the weather turned for the worse,' Scorpius said nonchalantly, persisting in his quest to turn her legs to jelly and her brain to mush.

'Must your welcome always be so nice and warm,' Rose sighed.

'Of course,' he murmured. 'Look at the storm that's raging outside anyhow.'

'Lily will be suspicious. She's sharp,' Rose said feebly.

'Your lips look delicious,' Scorpius said absently, his eyes fixed on her lips.

'Hugo will be manning the door until I come back. You know he doesn't quite trust you,' Rose murmured, his face mere centimeters from hers.

'You're exaggerating, Hugo and I get along marvelously,' he replied mildly, leaning just a little bit closer, his eyes still tracing the contours of her lips.

'And you know Al, he'll immediately assume the worst, being that he knows and all, and his mind can be vicious in payback,' Rose breathed, her insides already turning liquid.

A tiny smile pulled at the corner of Scorpius' mouth as he gave a slight shake of his head at Rose's determination. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

'Ooh, your lips are delicious,' he murmured, having pulled back mere millimeters.

'Maybe just a tiny bit longer,' Rose murmured.

Scorpius chuckled. 'It's a blizzard like never before out there,' he rumbled, before leaning in and kissing her again, lazily and thoroughly.

She gave in to the kiss for a minute or so, before pushing him back again. 'Mmm, no, Scorpius, I really have to get home.'

'But, baby, you'll _freeze_ out there,' Scorpius said plaintively.

'I can cast a warming spell, or borrow coat,' Rose tried.

'You wouldn't be able to walk, it's up to your knees out there,' Scorpius replied.

'Scorpius, love, you've been positively grand,' Rose started, a smile curling her lips, as she took his free hand in hers, 'But don't you see? If we want to stay discreet, I must go.'

'I get a thrill every time you touch my hand,' Scorpius told her, disregarding her gentle warning.

'You're not listening to me, love,' Rose sighed, 'I have to go.'

'How could you think of doing that to me, leave me all on my lonesome on Christmas Day's Eve,' Scorpius said, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

'They're bound to talk tomorrow, when I arrive tomorrow, you know my family, gossip-mongers the lot of 'em,' Rose replied, brushing her thumb over his lips. 'At least, half the cousins, and probably Uncle George and Aunt Angelina too, will be terrible with their implications and innuendos.'

'And how you think I'll feel, flower, how would I be able to live with myself if you got pneumonia and died because I allowed you out in this dreadful weather,' Scorpius countered, covering her hand with his, holding it against his cheek.

'I really can't stay,' Rose murmured feebly, not really believing herself anymore.

'Stop holding out,' Scorpius told her, his lips curving in a smile as he leaned in again, knowing he'd won.

'But they'll know…' Rose whispered, allowing him to ease her more onto her back.

'Maybe it's right time they do,' Scorpius replied, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

Rose smiled slightly up at him. 'Unless they believe the only reason was that it was cold outside.'

Scorpius chuckled. 'Oh, baby, it's cold outside,' he affirmed, closing the last bit of distance between them, capturing her lips in a languorous kiss, as her arms came up to encircle his neck.

-END-

**A/N: It's fairly short, but I like how this turned out. ^^ And paraphrasing FTW! **

**I wrote this for two reasons. Well to fulfill two needs. Three reasons, really. One, I wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfic because my heart has been recaptured by British turns of phrase, not that I used many in this. Two, I wanted a cozy, bread-and-butter fluff fic with maybe a hint of suggestiveness. Three, The song. I downloaded Darren Criss and Chris Colfer singing it, and I adore it. Let's put it this way: I downloaded it yesterday, and I have listened to it at least… (checking iTunes play count now)… 75 times. 76. Just started on the 77****th**** time. Yes, it's sitting on repeat. It's just so amazing. And due to a technical malfunction on my side, I'm only really listening to Darren, as Chris has faded into the background, and while Chris does an amazing job, I really don't mind listening only to Darren. The way he sings lines like… well, yeah. But when he goes 'ooh, your lips are delicious', my stomach twists and turns in a ridiculous way. Please, trust me and do yourself a favour, download this song. It's so good. (just started on the 78****th**** time). **

**Oh, and I suppose Four, to get this cozy bread-and-butter fluff urge out of my system so that I can continue writing the story I'm working on, which is a murder mystery, and as such has no place for cozy bread-and-butter fluff. Whether this has worked or not remains to be seen.**

**And I'm about to go get glee 2x07 now, even though I should be (79****th****) working on my freewriting NaNo wordcount- or, you know, studying for my final history exam which is tomorrow. Mmm. I should probably do that.**

**Anyway, with Scorpius here I keep seeing him as Alex Pettyfer and now because it's a song fic for 'Baby, It's Cold Outside,' he has Darren Criss' singing voice, and that is a formidable combination. As is Darren himself, what with looks, voice, musical talent, charm, charisma, just general talent… I mean hey, he's Harry Potter, he plays guitar, he's awesome ! =P**

**I would love to know what you thought, considering I'm only tentatively dipping my toes back into HP fanfiction after a couple years. So tell me, how am I doing so far? =P Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading. (80****th**** time now, just to end off on a nice round number =P)**

**EDIT: (approx 2 hours later) Having just re-read this, I'm afraid it's having the adverse effect of making me love the song even more, and the butterflies are ten-fold now. Dammit. That was not the plan. I'm not supposed to make myself love the song even more from something I wrote, nonetheless. I mean, who does that? **

**But it's so much more satisfactory than the impact of the collapse of the USSR, or the something something about democracy or something at the end of apartheid, or the TRC. This has so much less violence and it's just so happy. I honestly love the way this orangey-reddish glowing story turned out, to a ridiculous extent. This is pathetic, really. **


End file.
